Change Log Patch 1.1
=Change Log The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings= Update - May 25, 2011 This patch is designed for all game editions except for those available via GOG.com and Steam. A version for the Steam edition is available via the Steam client (work in progress as of May 25), while a version for the GOG.com edition is available for manual download at http://wpc.420C.edgecastcdn.net/00420C/files/P1_1/Patcher_GOG.exe and on The Witcher 2 product page at www.gog.com (work in progress as of May 25). Any copy of the game installed and activated prior to the release of Patch 1.1 must be updated using the relevant file downloaded manually either from http://wpc.420C.edgecastcdn.net/00420C/files/P1_1/Patcher_International.exe or via the “Downloadable content” option in the game launcher (latter is a work in progress as of May 25). PLEASE NOTE: Launcher-based auto-patching will not work on Patch 1.1. Game copies installed and activated subsequent to the release of Patch 1.1 will be automatically updated to include this patch. ---- Table of Contents 1) System Requirements 2) Patch 1.1 Corrections 3) Technical Support 4) Free DLC - "Troll Trouble" 5) Other DLC Problems 6) Key Known Issues 7) Amendments to the Game Manual 8) Basic Configuration Options 9) Advanced Configuration Options ---- 1) System Requirements Minimum requirements: :Processor: Core 2Duo 2.2 GHz or dual core AMD 2.5 GHz :RAM: 1 GB Windows XP, 2 GB Windows Vista/7 :Graphics: GeForce 8800 512 MB or Radeon (HD3850 512 MB) :HDD Space: 16 GB Recommended requirements: :Processor: Quad Core Intel or AMD :RAM: 3 GB Windows XP, 4 GB Windows Vista/7 :Graphics: GeForce 260 1 GB or (HD4850 1 GB) :HDD Space: 16 GB 2) Patch 1.1 Corrections 1) The process of installing and activating the game is now easier and more stable. SECUROM copy protection has been removed entirely, making the game DRM free! 2) The “Troll Trouble” DLC package is included in the patch, bringing to an end any and all problems related to downloading this content. 3) Problems related to downloading other free DLC have also been resolved. The game launcher now correctly detects and updates specific modules. 4) Game efficiency has been improved. Game now runs 5-30% more efficiently and game loading has been accelerated. Efficiency increases will vary depending on system configuration and game version. Owners of boxed versions of The Witcher 2 are likely to notice the greatest improvements. 5) Bugs causing the game to crash, especially while saving game progress or loading saved games, have been corrected. 6) Movement key mapping has been expanded to include cursor (arrow) and number pad keys. 7) Options have been added for inverting the X and Y axes of the mouse. 8) NVidia 3D Vision Surround now works correctly with the game. 9) The hardware configuration auto-detect function has been corrected, resulting in improved game efficiency. 10) A bug preventing the completion of the “Blood Curse” quest has been corrected. 11) After beating the GOG.com penitent monk in the mini-game, the relevant link now displays correctly. 12) GOG.com credits have been corrected. If you have encountered problems not covered by any of the fixes listed above, please bear with us. We are working a second patch, designed to correct another set of problems and bugs, including those related to specific hardware, e.g. Logitech G35 headsets. Look for the next patch towards the end of May. 3) Technical Support Bought a copy of the game and having trouble getting it to run? Please remember that we have solutions at the ready for many of the problems you are likely to encounter. We encourage you to begin by reviewing the documents we have prepared. These contain detailed discussions of certain recurring issues. * Installation and activation instructions: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/12872539/thewitcher/pdf/Installation_and_activation.pdf * Registration and DLC instructions: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/12872539/thewitcher/pdf/Registration_and_DLC.pdf If you are unable to run the game in spite of following the instructions contained in the pdf file, please contact us at the special e-mail address we have set up specifically and exclusively for those experiencing continued problems with start-up: help2start@thewitcher.com. In response to a relevant inquiry sent to this address, we will provide advice on how to resolve practically any problem encountered during game installation. For example, we continue to receive information regarding CRC errors during game installation. Our technical support experts are prepared to provide you with a solution to this and other installation problems! For solutions to problems not related to installing or running the game, please consult the FAQ section of our website at http://www.pl.thewitcher.com/support/. If you fail to find a solution to the problem you have encountered at this website, please contact us at tw2support@thewitcher.com. Sincerely, Your Busy-As-Ever Tech Support Department. 4) Free DLC – "Troll Trouble" PLEASE NOTE! All problems related to downloading and installing “Troll Trouble” have been resolved. We apologize for any inconvenience it has caused thus far. This free DLC now installs automatically with Patch 1.1. It does not need to be separately downloaded and installed. Start the quest by finding the relevant notice on the notice board in chapter 1 of the game. Look for the troll outside of Flotsam, by the ruined bridge in the forest. 5) Other DLC Problems Patch 1.1 also resolves the problems previously encountered while attempting to download other DLC packages made available under special pre-release offers and distribution channel promotions. DLC – Installation and activation * To download DLC, you must register your copy of the game. Start the registration process by selecting the “Register game” option in the launcher. * The “Downloadable content” option will be activated after you have successfully registered your game copy. * Select “Downloadable content” to see a list of the available DLC. The dialogue window also contains a box for entering promotional codes that unlock DLC packages. * Select your DLC and click “Download.” * You will be able to install your additional content once it has been correctly downloaded (the icon to the right of the DLC package name should change). Install your DLC by clicking “Install,” which will appear in place of the “Download” button. * A green check mark indicates that the DLC has been correctly added to your installation of the game. For detailed instructions on registering and installing your DLC, please review the following: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/12872539/thewitcher/pdf/Registration_and_DLC.pdf Once you have correctly installed your DLC, it should be available through your character inventory, from the very beginning of the game. This does not apply to the “Mysterious Merchant” DLC, as this consists of a character who can be encountered in the harbor in chapter 1 of the game. 6) Key Known Issues Technical * Playing .avi and other movie files on your system before launching the game may corrupt game graphics (new nVidia drivers will fix this issue). After playing such files, you should restart your computer before launching the game. * Disable anti-aliasing on AMD video cards before launching the game. This hardware feature currently conflicts with the game’s anti-alias settings. * AMD still needs to add a profile for The Witcher 2 to the driver for its Crossfire chipsets. Until this occurs, you may experience reverse performance scalability on systems equipped with this chipset. If this occurs, it is recommended that you disable one of the GPUs on your system. We will post information on a fix for this issue at thewitcher.com/support FAQ as soon as AMD provides one. * Some AMD cards may not allow you to play the game in fullscreen mode. * After installation, you might encounter an error about a missing .dll file. If this occurs, please run vcredist_x86.exe from the Disk2 directory. * We advise that you de-activate any anti-virus software prior to beginning the installation process. If you fail to do so, please be sure to authorize the download and installation of any files the software detects as corrupted during installation. * Occasionally, CPUs may not be detected correctly when using the auto-detect feature in the configuration tool. * The game supports only 16:9 widescreen resolutions. * The game does not support the Logitech G35 headset and other headsets with built-in sound cards. * On some system configurations, QTE icons and icons in selected GUI panels may not be visible. Gameplay A very random input block might occur when using bombs, during dynamic fistfights, and with some interactions. If you encounter this issue, please load a previous game save. 7) Amendments to the Game Manual EN, page 9, Map panel – the map can also be scrolled using the mouse (LMB + mouse move) or the keyboard cursor keys. EN, page 10, Key binding - you can also custom bind keys using the configuration tool built into the game launcher. EN, page 31, Quick casting Signs - Signs can also be quick cast by pressing the following: 5 for Aard, 6 for Yrden, 7 for Igni, 8 for Quen, 9 for Axii. 8) Basic Configuration Options * Text language: set based on the language packs you install for your version of the game. Register your game copy to download additional language packs, then select from among the available text languages in the configuration tool. You can set the game to run any mix of installed voice-over and text languages. * Keyboard setup: choose the correct keyboard setup according to your hardware. The Witcher 2 also supports French and German keyboard setups. * Voice-over language: choose the voice-over language you prefer to hear in game based on the language packs you have installed on your system. * Screen resolution: select from among a number of screen resolutions. Please note that Windows XP does not support 720p as a native direct3d resolution. On computers running this operating system, choose from among the available 4:3 resolutions. On systems running Windows Vista and 7, 16:9 resolutions (like 1280x720 or 1920x1080) provide the best gaming experience. * Fullscreen: choose whether to play in fullscreen or windowed mode. * Configuration set: select from among a number of graphics pre-sets. To customize your configuration, check the “Show advanced options” box. View and change specific graphics settings on the right side of the configuration panel. * Auto-detect best settings: automatically detects the best settings for your system by querying your computer's hardware. 9) Advanced Configuration Options * Texture downscaling: higher values result in lower texture quality. * Texture memory size: sets the amount of graphics card memory allocated to textures. Larger values will decrease the amount of streaming that occurs in game and will make the game run more smoothly, but they can also cause the graphics card to run out of memory and even result in game crashes. Choose a reasonable value based on the amount of memory available on your graphics card. * Shadow quality: affects graphics performance. Consumes GPU power without affecting CPU performance. * Number of shadowed lights: set the maximum number of lights that cast shadows. Affects graphics performance. Consumes GPU power without affecting CPU performance. * LOD distance: distance scale for level of detail on meshes. Lower values improve game performance but result in reduced detail on models. * Bloom: effect greatly improves quality of game graphics without placing excess demands on GPU. * Light shafts: visual effect recommended for medium-high/high-end machines. Should be disabled on older systems. * Anti-aliasing: demanding effect that can significantly reduce performance, so it should be disabled on medium and low-end machines. * Blur effects: special blur and radial blur visual effects that are quite demanding on hardware but used rarely in the game. * Depth of field – gameplay: subtle visual effect. Option determines appearance of effect only during gameplay sequences and does not affect DoF in cutscenes. * Vignette: aesthetic option that produces a photographic vignette around the game screen. Does not affect performance. * Rain, Wet surfaces rain effect: modest impact on performance. * SSAO (Screen Space Ambient Occlusion): lighting effect that is important to the game but unfortunately places significant demands on the GPU. * Motion blur: blur effect on camera movement, demanding on the GPU. * Cinematic depth of field: provides movie-like depth of field in cutscenes and dialogue sequences. Extremely detailed but demands significant power. Should only be enabled on machines equipped with top-end graphics cards. * Depth of field – cutscenes: option only affects cutscenes and dialogue sequences, does not affect gameplay performance. * Dangling objects limit: limiter for physical animation of character components like Geralt's hair. Disabling this option places greater demands on the CPU. * Ubersampling: high quality rendering mode under which whole scenes are rendered multiple times to provide the best possible textures, object details and anti-aliasing (superior to anti-alias and anisotropy even on the highest settings). PLEASE NOTE: Option designed for powerful, next generation systems! Use with caution, only on top-end computers (best possible in terms of both GPU and CPU). * Vertical sync: helps eliminate "screen tearing" (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Screen_tearing) during camera movements and blinking on very quick animations (e.g., bright explosions), but can cause somewhat slower rendering and short input lags. * Decals: enabling decals like dust or blood on characters can affect CPU performance. The The Witcher® is a trademark of CD Projekt RED sp. z o.o. The Witcher game © CD Projekt RED sp. z o.o. All rights reserved. The Witcher game is based on the prose of Andrzej Sapkowski. All other copyrights and trademarks are the property of their respective owners. FMOD Sound System, copyright © Firelight Technologies Pty, Ltd., 1994-2011. Licensee Developed Software uses Havok™. © Copyright 1999-2011 Havok.com, Inc. (and its Licensors). All Rights Reserved. See www.havok.com for details. '' ''NVIDIA, the NVIDIA logo, The Way It’s Meant To Be Played, GeForce, and 3D Vision are trademarks and/or registered trademarks of NVIDIA Corporation in the United States and other countries. All rights reserved. Agent movement powered by PathEngineTM – www.pathengine.com. Uses Scaleform GFx © 2011 Scaleform Corporation. All rights reserved. Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree technology. © 2005-2011 Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. All rights reserved. Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Patches Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Gameplay Kategorie:Cleanup